Of Always and Definites
by prying.delilah
Summary: Mimi moves out at the tender age of 15 and then shows up in Roger's apartment at 19. What has she been doing those 4 years? What's up with Benny? What's up with Angel? Why are you still reading this summary when you know you should just read the story?
1. Of Goodbyes and Hellos

Um, well...inspiration always seems to strike after death, so this is what came into my head. Reviews are welcome.

Chapter 1: Of Goodbyes and Hellos

"¡Si usted ahora se va, usted nunca será agradable aquí otra vez!" Her father's voice rang through her ears.

"Fine," she yelled in English, knowing that her parents wouldn't be able to understand her. "¡Muy bien!"

His shouts continued, soon accompanied by the shouts of her mother. But as Mimi Marquez walked away from her safe life she couldn't help but thinking that at fifteen, her whole life was beginning.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mimi walked quickly back to her New York City apartment. It was strange in a way, that she was hurrying back to Ricky. Sometimes she wondered why the hell she put up with him, his need to be in control, his verbal abuse, his feelings that he should be entitled to sex with her and whoever else crossed his path whenever, wherever. And other times, she was too high to wonder anything.

When she wasn't high, Mimi hated herself for leaving with him. She hated to be the clichéd good girl gone bad, but the description fit her life pretty accurately. It wasn't that long ago when she'd been the model student, the daughter of two immigrants who was trying to make a life for herself in America. She was a straight A student in school, though what Mimi remembers most is all the teachers who told her with a desperate look in her eyes to not screw up. And though Mimi hates to admit it, working a dead end job, caring for a good for nothing boyfriend and having an insatiable drug habit did count as screwing things up.

"Ricky, I'm back," Mimi said, feeling like one of the people on the I Love Lucy episodes she used to watch when she was younger. Of course, now the roles were reversed, Ricky was the one with his ass glued to the couch while Mimi worked 2 jobs to keep them in their apartment and still have money for drugs.

No sound came from the couch Mimi knew Ricky's ass was indenting.

"I'm home," she repeated, giving the chair a little kick. Still no answer. Letting out a sigh, Mimi pulled the little bag of drugs from her purse. "Oh yeah, you won't talk to me now, but look what I've got," she waved the bag in front of Ricky.

Ricky grabbed the heroin; his eyes losing their glazed look for a moment. "This is it?" He turned the bag upside down, watching the powder fall. "How much is this?"

"More than you can afford," Mimi grumbled. It was clear he was already a little high off of something.

Ricky pulled apart the zipper seal and dumped the bag's contents to the floor. It was lucky she'd already taken a hit before she'd gotten home. "That was smart," she rolled her eyes. But what did she care really? She wasn't the one who, an hour later would be crawling hands and knees to try to collect enough powder to last a day.

"You know what, you Mexican bitch?" Ricky said in his most threatening voice. "I'm sick and tired of your complaining and disrespect!"

"You know what Ricky?" Mimi retorted, choosing to ignore the fact that he'd called her Mexican, despite the fact he knew she was Puerto Rican. "When you start paying these bills," she shoved one into his face. "And bringing home your own damn pay check, I'll start treating you with respect!"

"You know what, you're much prettier with your mouth closed!" He shouted at her, getting up from the couch at last. "You know, you're not that bad in the bedroom either. Maybe if you put those talents to work we wouldn't be living in this shit apartment in the first place!"

Mimi backed away from her boyfriend as if someone had just slapped her. She'd taken a lot of shit from Ricky, but she was through. "You know what Ricky? The rent is paid till the end of the week. Figure out what to do from there."

And for the second time in her life, Mimi found herself running away.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

New York City was even scarier after dark. Mimi pulled her coat tighter around herself as she walked briefly through Alphabet City, hoping that she wouldn't get mugged or end up sleeping in a park. In the distance, she heard the sound of something beating on something else. It was beautifully rhythmic and it made Mimi feel as if she didn't have to worry. Curious to what was making the sound, she followed it.

A young guy, maybe two years older than Mimi was sitting on an overturned trashcan and beating a plastic tub. He was so into the music he was making, he didn't even notice when Mimi came to stand next to him.

"You play beautifully," she murmured at last.

He was startled, but only for a moment. His sparkling brown eyes reminded Mimi so much of her mother's it was scary. "Thanks," he said, flashing a row of perfect white teeth as he spoke. Finally turning his full attention to her, he narrowed his eyes. "Are your parents around honey? You look a little lost."

Mimi gave a snort. "No, they aren't. Just how old do you think I am?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Fourteen or fifteen at the oldest."

Another snort escaped her. "I'm seventeen," she informed him matter of factly. "But sometimes I feel older," she confessed. "Much older."

Once again he stared Mimi down intently. "I don't doubt that. I'm Angel," he stuck out a blue hand.

"Mimi," she replied.

"Mimi," Angel repeated. "I like it. Well, I'd love to get to know you, but it's late and unlike some people, I have terrible fear of being mugged."

"Of course," Mimi managed to get out. Why did she want to cry? Oh yeah, because she was about to be left alone in the middle of New York.

"Are you coming?" He asked her.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Angel didn't live too far from where he had been drumming and within a matter of minutes, the two were in his apartment.

Though not much bigger than the one she'd shared with Ricky, Angel's apartment was like heaven to Mimi. It had a kitchen and a bedroom. Despite it's innate severity, Angel had managed to make the apartment into a home.

"Not that I'm complaining," Mimi said in awe as she looked around. "But do you often invite strangers to your apartment? I could've been a Unabomber or something."

"It's a bad habit of mine, actually," he admitted. "And I've never seen a Unabomber with such great hair." Angel strolled into the kitchenette. "I'd offer you booze, but I don't have any. I'm only nineteen and am often mistaken for sixteen. How's apple juice?"

Mimi accepted the glass Angel handed her but didn't drink it. "Just so you know…I'm not sure what you were expecting, but I'm not the type to-" In all honesty, Mimi was the type. But if there was one thing she hated, it was men's reasoning that just because she liked sex she should like having it with whatever came her way. Despite her less than reputable past, Mimi wasn't a whore or a slut and she wasn't about to compromise that for a baby face with doe eyes.

"Oh gosh honey, no!" Angel's quick denial put Mimi at complete ease. She'd doubted Angel would have tried to take advantage of her, but it was nice to be sure. "I'm just…not like that."

"Well…thank you," Mimi said rather awkwardly. It had been awhile since she'd had to be thankful to anyone.

"It's nothing," Angel assured her.

Though Angel had already said that he didn't expect anything from her, knowing that made Mimi want him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him very softly on the lips. Angel had no facial hair and his lips were so soft that it was almost like kissing a girl…not in an unpleasant way, just different.

"Hon," Angel pulled away first. "You don't want this."

Mimi said nothing to contradict or agree with this statement.

"You don't," he told her firmly. "And besides, I'm gay."

Feeling incredibly stupid, Mimi gave a sheepish smile. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Not being able to sleep with me is much different than not wanting to sleep with me," Angel said cryptically. "I am a hot tamale, but you're vulnerable and incapable of being in a relationship with anyone. Especially not a gay drag queen."

"Okay, so I really shouldn't be having sex with you," Mimi admitted.

"So Mimi, if you don't mind me asking why were you roaming Alphabet City at 10 o'clock? Do you have a death wish?"

"I just left my boyfriend."

Angel wrinkled his nose and gave a sound of sympathy.

"No, he really doesn't deserve that. He's an ass," she admitted.

"Then why did you date him?"

"Because I thought…" Mimi didn't want to let too much slip. Angel made her want to spill her guts, but there were some things that she just didn't feel ready to share yet and the heroin was one of them. "I thought I loved him," she decided that this answer was somewhat true. In the beginning, a lot of Ricky's allure was that he could take her away from her parents and the appreciation she felt towards him because of that could've been mistaken for love. "And I thought he'd be the only guy to ever love me," Mimi said, not knowing that the words were true until she let them out.

"Oh chica. I'm going to tell you something very important: there will always be more men. The world will never stop making them. And a looker like you, you have plenty of men ahead of you. You're young."

Mimi had to keep reminding herself that she was only two years younger than Angel.

"Now, did that ass of a boyfriend leave you a place to stay or are you crashing here for the night?" Angel asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Mimi asked humbly.

"Of course not," he assured.

For the first time in a while, Mimi felt safe and warm and loved. She glanced up into Angel's sparkling eyes and though she knew he was gay, she had that overwhelming urge to kiss him again. She was close enough to smell his shampoo when she remembered something he'd told her.

"You're a drag queen?"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

This chapter is dedicated to Steven Breen, a dedicated teacher who will be very missed. Rest in Peace.


	2. Of Pasts and Futures

Allo, this is cordyangel. I realize, I was a bit antisocial when I first posted. So, here's everything that should've been done in the first chapter, but wasn't.

I'm cordyangel. I've written a lot of fanfiction, but am now focusing on broadening my fandoms. I've written Harry Potter stories and a Hannibal story too. I'm currently working on two RENT stories, one Aida story, and one Girl With A Pearl Earring story. I write when I'm inspired and when I'm inspired I write an insane amount of stuff. But life is sort of hectic right now, with two plays and too many dance commitments to keep track of. But I'm on vacation for another two days so, who knows what will happen? So…enjoy this story!

Pairings: A/OC, M/B

Warnings: Language. Not much sex though.

Disclaimer: Mark, not in my basement. Collins, not in my closet. Roger, not in my cupboard underneath my stairs, and even if Angel could fit into my purse for easy transportation, he's not. Why? Because I don't own them.

Chapter 2: Of Pasts and Futures

"My first boyfriend's name was Angelo," Angel said, sliding down into the cushions of his couch. "Funny huh, Angel and Angelo," a weak smile flitted across his lips. "My parents didn't find it so funny," he admitted. "They kicked me out of the house when they caught us making out on his couch."

Mimi drew in a breath. There was a huge difference between running away and being kicked out. It was hard to imagine her parents actually forcing her out of the house. "That's awful," she murmured, taking a sip of the now warm apple juice.

"No, that's life. And that was two years ago. I had nowhere else to go, so I came here. Started drumming on street corners."

"You really make enough to support yourself by drumming?" Mimi asked, incredulously looking around. "I barely made enough waitressing and bagging groceries to rent an apartment, let alone furnish one." _Then again, I was also caring for a deadbeat, _she reminded herself. Surprisingly, it was the first time since Angel had asked about her boyfriend that Mimi had thought of them. And that had to be hours ago.

"A lot of this stuff is secondhand," he waved his hand around the room. "And I also do some odd favors here and there."

"Odd favors…?" Mimi raised an eyebrow, letting her insinuation sink in.

Angel burst out laughing. "Odd _gardening _favors. I worked for a nursery when I was younger. I'm especially good at tree trimmings."

Mimi nodded slowly. "I'm sure you are," she said seriously.

He had the decency to look scandalized. "Aren't you the nymphomaniac," he said, throwing a pillow at her head, which she gracefully dodged.

Instead of giving an actual reply, Mimi just stuck her tongue out at Angel before burying her face into the blanket he'd given her.

"So," Angel changed the subject. "You waitress."

Mimi nodded. "And I'm the best damn grocer this side of 14th street."

"And is that what you want to do with your life?"

Mimi was silent for a moment. "Shit Angel, of course not. No one wants that forever."

"So what do you want to do?"

Mimi took a deep breath, allowing herself to remember back to when she'd actually had goals and ambitions. "When I was little, I wanted to be…a lawyer. A family lawyer. I wanted to help people."

"And what do you want now?" He asked gently.

"Now?" She gave a little laugh. "I'd settle for being a dancer."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

They went to sleep soon after that, Angel giving up his room and sleeping on the couch. As Mimi snuggled into the sheets on which she could already detect the distinct smell of Angel, she forgot about Ricky, about her parents, about her two dead end jobs, about all her shit and just slept sounder than she had in what seemed like forever.

Mimi awoke to the sound of sneakers tapping on a hard surface. _ What time is it? Where am I? _She glanced around confusedly. Then she remembered, the fight with Ricky, the moving out, the bunking with a complete stranger.

"Mimi!" Angel called from the living room. "Unless you want those pancakes I'm planning on feeding you today to go straight to your thighs, I suggest you get your fabulous ass in here!"

"Mmhhh," she replied. Judging by the position of the sun, it wasn't even six yet. "I'm not awake."

"Now that's a lie," Angel said in his inhumanly chirpy voice.

"Yes I am," Mimi insisted.

"Okay," Angel pretended to give up, but not without one last wheedle. "But I heard they're hiring at some club, the Flower Patch or the Cat's Meow, or whatever and you wouldn't want to be jiggling during your audition…"

"Ugh," but Mimi got out of bed and danced around with Angel as if there was no tomorrow.


	3. Of New Beginnings with Old Friends

A really short chapter that will be followed by a longer one, sometime. I won't make any promises, because they're too easy to break.

Chapter 3: Of New Beginnings With Old Friends

Angel dragged Mimi to the audition, but only to drop her off.

"I'd stay," Angel said hurriedly as they made their way to the club. "But I have a date." Angel's excitement showed on his face as easily as anything.

"You really think I can do this?" Mimi asked worriedly. "I mean, I don't have much experience…"

"You're a little young," Angel admitted. "And you look even younger, but who knows? Maybe that's what they're looking for." He gave her a wicked smile. "You'll be great."

"I hope so," Mimi stared up at the sign to the club. The Cat Scratch Club. It didn't look like heaven, but Mimi's salvation may rest behind those doors.

The room was full of girls. Some were tall, others short. Many girls were stretching their limber bodies in unnatural positions while a few were in a corner, not even bothering to cover up the fact that they were snorting coke. Mimi was painfully reminded that it had been a day since her last hit. One thing they all had in common was the look they had in their eyes, the one that said they'd lived so much longer than what their age would suggest.

Taking a nametag and a number, Mimi went into a corner by herself. Recalling her long ago dance lessons, she remembered what her teacher had told her. Confidence was everything. Walk into the room and own it, as if you've already got the part. Be courteous, but aggressive.

"You're sure to get in," a man who'd somehow gotten backstage said nonchalantly to Mimi.

"What?" Mimi shook her head. "I haven't even auditioned yet."

"You've got the look," he explained quietly. "All these girls, they all have sex appeal. But you…you've got something else. That X factor. You're sexy and raunchy and innocent all at the same time. Guys would kill to see you in one of those Catholic school girl outfits."

Mimi wasn't sure whether she should be flattered, disgusted or offended, but decided to hide whatever she was feeling behind a mask of cool confidence. "Thanks. Who are you?"

"What's your name?" He ignored her question. "I know the manager, maybe I could put in a good word for you."

"Mimi. Marquez."

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you Mimi."

"What's your poison?" The girl near Mimi asked her as soon as the man had left.

"What?" This constant stream of conversation between people she didn't know was confusing her.

"Oh, come on, you don't have to be shy. What is it? Coke, acid, what?"

Shit, how did this stranger know? Mimi's panic must've shown on her face, because the girl jumped in again.

"You must be new. Really new. That guy you were just talking to is the biggest drug dealer around. Whatever you want, he has."

Mimi looked back at the mysterious man's fast retreating back. She would definitely be seeing him.


	4. Of Auditions and Call Backs

Hey, it's been a while, but there's more to come soon. I think Ricky's going to make an appearance in the next chapter as well as The Man, but we'll see. Read, review and enjoy. But reviewing is most important. Just kidding! Sort of.

Chapter 4: Of Auditions and Call Backs

"Mimi Marquez? You're next."

The butterflies in Mimi's stomach immediately doubled in size. Taking a huge breath, she stepped out onto stage.

A bored man whose eyes seemed glued to Mimi's bra was sitting in the chair directly below the stage. "And what are you going to sing?" He asked in a monotone.

_Sing?_ Angel hadn't said anything about singing! She could barely talk, but she was supposed to be singing too? Quickly, she racked her mind for a song she knew all the lyrics to. Nervously, she cleared her throat. "Tainted Love," she said, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Tainted Love," she said louder.

"Okay, go."

"Sometimes I feel I've got to…  
Run away,  
I've got to,  
Get away  
From the pain you drive into the heart of me," Mimi began to sing, and then remembered that she was supposed to be dancing too. Forgetting that everyone in the room was staring at her and that all the men in the stage crew were hoping her halter would untie, she began to belt as she moved her body seductively to the music she was singing. It was just like she was back in the living room with Angel.

"The love we share  
seems to go nowhere  
and I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night!" Mimi went close to the manager, she grabbed the collar of his shirt closer to herself.

"Tainted love," Mimi finished, breathless and exhausted, but feeling better than she ever had.

Taking the time to close his mouth and shoo the crowd of excited men who'd congregated, the manager looked back to Mimi. "We'll be in touch."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A week passed before someone from the Cat Scratch Club bothered to call. A week of Mimi waiting on edge, refusing to leave the apartment in case they called while she was out. Angel had dealt with her obsession however. In fact, Angel had dealt with everything Mimi had thrown at him, they were already inseparable. He'd even cancelled a few of his dates throughout the week to spend more time with her.

"You've got the job," the sleazy manager's voice was horribly easy to recognize. "But we want to bring you in tonight, a trial run you see. To figure out what shifts you should be getting."

Mimi was confused, but Angel attempted to explain the dynamics to her. "They must've really liked you. But they don't want to give you an actual set wage yet. They're gonna bring you in, have you do a performance and see how the audience reacts. If you're okay, then you'll get okay shifts, either ones before the big spenders can get away from their wives or later, when it would arouse suspicion for guys to be creeping around. But if the guys respond well, you'll get prime hours and decent pay."

"How do you know all of this?" Mimi asked in awe.

Angel shrugged. "I had a friend who worked at a gay bar. We hung out there a lot."

"What happened to him?"

"He died. From AIDS."

"Oh," Mimi had heard of the disease. But she never thought about it, it wouldn't affect her like it might Angel. All the same, she wanted desperately to change the subject. "How was your date today?"

"It was fabulous!"

"But who was it with?" Mimi was learning quickly of Angel's notoriously bad dating habits. Often times, she would wake up, go to the kitchen to find something to eat and stumble on a half naked man making pancakes. Angel had impeccable taste, so the men were often gorgeous which embarrassed Mimi even more. She knew they wouldn't be interested in her, but she couldn't stand looking like a mess in front of them. "I know it wasn't that guy you were seeing a couple days ago. He dropped by to pick up his toothbrush."

"Eh, he wasn't the one. Neither is the one I'm dating now, actually."

"How do you know that? You've only just met him…when exactly?"

Angel let out a sigh as he rested his head on his chin. "Yesterday. And I just do. I have a feeling that when I meet the right guy-The One-I'll know."

Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Corny and clichéd, I know. But it's true. And one day Mimi chica, you'll know what I'm talking about. Now, don't you have an appointment tonight? Let's get ready!"

"You're coming?"

Angel looked at Mimi as if she were an alien. "Are you insane? Not go to see my Mimi dance? I wouldn't miss it for the world!"


	5. Of Regrets and Exultations

**Chapter 5: Of Regret and Exultations**

Hours later Mimi was in the dressing room of the Cat Scratch Club. Unlike the first time she'd been there, it wasn't chock full of hopeful dancers, there were only a few girls, maybe ten. And they weren't hopefuls; they were seasoned hardcore girls who'd been doing this for years.

"And it shows," Angel had said when Mimi had told him about her concern. "You are a young hottie. And while this isn't the best way to use all your assets, if you've got it, flaunt it. You'll kick ass," and with that, Angel went off into the crowd to pick up men or whatever it was he did that had them flocking to him in packs.

Looking into the mirror, Mimi had to admit she did look good. Angel had done a terrific job with her make-up. She looked glamorous but had avoided looking like a whore.

Mimi glanced nervously at the clock mounted on the wall. 8:23. Her knees bobbed up and down at double speed.

"Scared?"

As if testament to the accusation, Mimi jumped up at the sound of the Man's voice. "Is it that obvious?" Her voice was thin.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Like I said before, you'll be great."

She looked at him a little closer. "I'm glad you think so, but I'm not so sure."

"I didn't help you get the job, if that's what you're worried about. You did it on your own."

His confession helped Mimi calm down, but only a little.

"Of course, if you need something else to make you brave," he waved a bag of white powder in front of her.

Mimi instantly stopped shaking. She could feel her mouth watering at the thought of getting high. How long had it been? Too long. "I don't have any money," she licked her lips.

"This one's on me," he tossed it to her, along with a needle, a spoon and a lighter. "Good luck," he said turning away from her.

Minutes later, Mimi emerged from the bathroom as a new girl. She was good to go.

"Five minutes!" The sound and lights man, Steve yelled.

Five minutes. Having only one routine so far, Mimi had to do Tainted Love again, though Angel had helped her with some new moves before they'd left.

"Mimi Marquez on deck!"

_On deck. On deck? What the hell does that mean?_

"Honey," a blond girl with bangs came behind her. "That means you're next. Go over there," she pointed at the area that led to the stage. "And good luck."

Trying to regulate her breathing, Mimi stood where she was told. The music started and she began to sing, strutting onstage in her robe. She walked down the stairs, searching for Angel in the crowd.

He was sitting at a table, surrounded by men. Judging by the fact that they were paying attention to Angel and not her, Mimi guessed they were gay. Angel gave her a subtle thumbs up sign.

"Once I ran to you  
Now I run from you  
This tainted love you've given," Mimi crooned to a man near the stage looking into his eyes before her gaze fell on…Ricky.

He was in the crowd but was quickly pushing closer to the stage trying to get a better look at her.

Seeing Ricky there, blowing what was probably the last of his money on booze and smack was enough to get Mimi mad all over again. Suddenly she meant every word coming out of her mouth.

"I gave you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all…tainted love," Mimi sprawled out on the floor for a moment. She felt dozens of hands touching her, stuffing bills into her underwear and she thought she saw Ricky's hand reach out.

"Don't touch me please;  
I cannot stand the way you tease!"

The fact that she was singing right to him didn't seem to escape Ricky. She caught another look at him as he backed away from the stage. It almost seemed like he had a look of regret in his eyes, but Mimi couldn't be sure beneath the swirling lights. And if it was, she didn't care. Like Angel had said, there were other fish in the sea.

MMMMMMMMM

Mimi felt as if her final chapter with Ricky was finally finished. After the show, she ran into the crowds to meet Angel.

"Oh Mimi! You were great!" Angel turned from her camaraderie to hug her. "If I weren't gay…" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Who knows what would've been happening tonight."

"Are you two roommates?" One of the men broke into the conversation.

"Is it that obvious?" Angel asked breathlessly. "Mimi chica, this is Dave." He motioned around the table. "And that's Raoul, Erik, Brian, and William. Guys, this, as you already know, is Mimi."

They all waved in turn, ripping their eyes from Angel to glance at Mimi. "Hi," she said, waving lucidly. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all Meems," Angel squinted his eyes at Mimi. "Are you okay?"

"Course I am Angel," Mimi laughed a little.

"So…" one of the guys, Brian, grappled for something to say. "You looked great up there."

Mimi smiled, appreciating his compliment though it was false. "I try."

"Marquez?" The bumbling manager came to their table. Mimi raised a meek hand.

"Over here."

"Oh, yeah," he stared down at her chest for a moment. Mimi guessed it was the only body part he'd recognize. "We've drawn up your schedule and the pay is marked below." With one last quick look at her midsection, he tossed her a folder and shuffled away.

Mimi just looked at the folder. What if they'd given her crappy hours, when no one would be tipping? She couldn't keep imposing on Angel without paying any rent.

"Honey, that folder isn't going to open itself," Angel breathed, just as nervous as her.

"I know," Mimi took a deep breath and brought the folder closer to her. Changing her mind, she shoved it to Angel. "You do it."

Not one to back away from a challenge, Angel grabbed the folder and whipped it open as Mimi screwed her eyes shut. Angel didn't say anything though; he was silent as his eyes scanned down the paper.

"How bad is it?" Mimi opened her eye a little. "Tell me."

"Well…it could be worse. You being out all night will give me more time to date," Angel smiled, handing the folder back to Mimi.


	6. Of Realizations and Reprehensions

**I've been gone so long and then I come back with such a short chapter, but I think reviews shall inspire me! If you haven't already, check out my other stories, _Lies _and _I am Jack's Roger._ Especially the latter, no one reviews on that story except for Renthead and PissiMissi, whom I love. Check them out because, not only am I a review whore, but I also am a cross promoter.**

**Chapter 6: Of Realizations and Reprehensions**

The rest of the night was pretty ordinary, Angel snagged four of the five guys numbers even though his heart didn't really seem to be in the chase. The fifth one in fact, had not been gay but thought it was a great way to 'score chicks' as he'd so eloquently put it while trying to proposition Mimi outside the bathroom.

The heroin was slowly wearing off as Mimi and Angel walked home. They didn't talk, just walked, their footsteps were the only sounds that dulled the sharp silence.

It wasn't even a friendly silence. It was due them being distracted by the scenery (broken down homes lay scene to a guy picking up a hooker) or them being engrossed in thought. Their silence was jagged and biting, even through her drugged daze, Mimi could sense that.

When they arrived home, Angel wordlessly began toward his bedroom but then stopped as if he'd changed his mind.

"How much did you use?"

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked without missing a beat. "How much did I use of what?"

"Don't play dumb Miriam." Mimi instantly regretted every telling her full name. "I know it's something, smack, coke, something. I wouldn't care if it was marijuana, but it isn't."

Mimi's whole body bristled. "So that's what this is about," she said quietly.

"Yes!" Angel said in an uncharacteristically harsh voice. He took a deep breath and looked into Mimi's eyes. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Honestly, Mimi had never had someone who would notice if she were high and be concerned about it. It was a strange feeling, having someone looking out for her. She just wished it wasn't about drugs. "I didn't think you would notice, or care!"

"Well I did. And now, there's more questions. What is it? How long have you been on it?"

Mimi opened her mouth to lie again but looking at Angel, she decided against it. "Smack," she said quietly. "But it's not a regular thing. Just once in a while. On and off for the past two years."

"Mimi, I know we've only known each other for a little while, but I care about you. I want you to stay here but…I don't want drugs in my house."

She was getting kicked out. Angel had used pretty words, but Mimi was getting kicked out all the same. Her mind began working over time, calculating how long it would take her to get an apartment of her own. She'd have to get another job other than the one at the Cat Scratch and save most if not all her money. No more smack, no more simple luxuries like food and toiletries.

"If you stay here, you'll have to get clean."

Angel's words cut through Mimi's frantic musings. _Stay here? _She looked up at Angel. "Would you really let me?" By the look on his face she knew he would. "Would you help me?" She asked, knowing that it was the more fitting question.

"Of course."


End file.
